Character Page Tutorial
Welcome to the Character Creation tutorial! Wikis can be strange things to edit if you don't know how they work, so this tutorial aims to help you get your character page up in 6 easy steps. Alright, let's get started! =Step 1: Viewing the Template page source= First we need to steal the code from the Character Template page. Open this link in a new tab or window to view that page's source code. =Step 2: Copying the page source= Take a look at the new page. Looks confusing! But don't worry, it'll be easy to fill in your character's information once we get this set up. So let's get back to it. We need to cut and paste the code from this window into your new character sheet, so first we need to select all of the code on this page. The easiest way to do this is to click inside the white box area, and press CTRL+A on your keyboard. With the code highlighted, press CTRL+C on your keyboard to copy it. We're now ready to create your new character page! =Step 3: Creating your page= To create your page, scroll to the top of the page and click "Create a new article". You'll find it in the dark, bottom section of the left-hand menu. The screen will darken and come up with a box to create a new page, as shown below. Make sure you type the full name of your character in the top box (eg: Sarah Kellei, Gerad Vizaga) After that, be sure to choose the "Blank page" option. With that done, you're set! Click "Create a new article" and we're off! =Step 4: Pasting the Code= Alright, now we're almost done, so don't get ahead of me! We're now looking at the page for your character. Where mine says "Your Character" should be the actual name of yours if you've done everything right so far. Now on the right side of the toolbar, you should see a button called "Source". Let's click that. Okay the toolbar changed a bit and now the button is yellow. Big deal! Well now we're ready to paste that code we copied from the Template page earlier. Click your mouse inside the white area and then press CTRL+V on your keyboard. If done correctly, you should see a page full of text now. If it didn't work, or something other than the Template code was pasted, don't worry! Just open this link in a new tab or window, repeat step 2 and then come on back. With me? Great! With the text pasted, we're all done here. So click save! =Step 5: Filling out the form= You're done! Well with the hard stuff anyway. You've got your character page up and ready to be filled out. To do that, simply click this page at the top. Now you're set to edit! You don't need to click Source this time, as all the happy formatting is there and ready to be filled in like a normal word document. Just click in the fields on the table and type away. Replace the default text under the headings with your info. You can add pictures easily by clicking the "Add Picture" buttons and selecting a file on your local hard drive. So go on! Fill it out! Fill it ALL out! Let's make this wiki a really great source of info for all things Bruehawk! If any part of this tutorial was confusing or you need help, don't be shy! Head on over to the forums and ask. Category:Help Category:Tutorials